Shortcake Watanabe
''Shortcake Watanabe ''is the first Mew in Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! She is also the leader of the team, featuring seven members, one of them being, of course, her. Full Profile * Birthday: 'April 26th * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Taurus * '''Mini Profile: '''introvert-intuitive-thinker-perceiver * '''English Dub Name: '''Lori Jacobs-Lewis * '''English Mew Name: '''Mew Lori * '''Power Pendant Activation: '"Mew Mew Shortcake! Metamorphose (Japanese)!" "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphosis (English)!" * 'Parents: '''Ikuna Watanabe and Sakuru Watanabe (Japanese), Ashley Jacobs-Lewis and Alexander Jacobs-Lewis * '''Siblings: '''Akito Watanabe, Himari Watanabe, Mitsuko Watanabe (Japanese); Michael Jacobs-Lewis, Emma Jacobs-Lewis, Lisa Jacobs-Lewis (English) * '''Favorite Food: '''shortcake, raspberries, nori, ice cream, curry, takoyaki * '''Favorite Color: '''Raspberry * '''Favorite Book: '"The Prince and the Pauper" * 'Hobbies: '''working as a waitress at Café a la Mode, reading, watching magical girl anime, petting monkeys, playing lacrosse * '''Personality: '''spunky, fun, kind Appearance ''School Shortcake (Lori) traditionally wears her hair in a ponytail with curls at the end. Her top is a raspberry uniform shirt underneath a raspberry and black uniform vest (black entirely except the bow on the top and the buttons. Her bottom is a black and raspberry skirt (black on top, raspberry on bottom). Her light raspberry-colored socks are knee-length. For her shoes, she has on raspberry and white sneakers. For extras, she has on a ruby necklace and has a raspberry-colored smart phone. ''Café a la Mode For this outfit, Shortcake (Lori) wears her hair down (still with curls at the end) with a dark raspberry-colored traditional Mew Mew Café outfit. ''Mew Shortcake As Mew Shortcake, she still wears her hair in the same style as her Café a la Mode (only the color is now a raspberry color). For her top, she wears a midriff top (dark-raspberry and maroon colored (raspberry for the top, maroon for the fluff) with no straps included. For her bottom, she wears skin-tight shorts, also colored in a raspberry and maroon palette as mentioned for her top. For her shoes, she wears knee-length ballerina-style shoes with the ribbon wrapping all the way up to the knees. For her extras, she wears partially-covering dark raspberry-colored gloves, a light raspberry bow on the top, a light raspberry bow and the back top of the bottom, garter containing the Power Pendant on the neck, garters on both upper arms and left leg. She also has a pair of patas monkey ears on the top of her head, and she has a patas monkey tail inserted in the middle of Shortcake's shorts. Transformation She kisses the Power Pendant. After she does this, she then says "Mew Mew Shortcake! Metamorphose!" In the background, two different-colored DNA structures are shown fusing in a plus sign shape. Shortcake is shown in the background with arms across her chest. The Mew Mark appears on Shortcake's right shoulder, then she twirls quickly as glowing raspberry-colored ribbons appear and wrap around her body. After two seconds, Shortcake abruptly stops twirling and her entire Mew outfit appears (except for the animal features). Patas monkey ears and tail magically appear as her hair changes color, and a small piece of ribbon wraps around her neck to create the Power Pendant garter. Shortcake then strikes a basic pose. Quotes "SO YUMMY!!!!!!" - when she tastes something so delectably good "Hmm.....maybe I can help with you with that!" -when it comes to her friends "Ready, Mew Mews?!"- as Mew Shortcake "Let's go!"- after everyone transforms "Never give up! We can do this! HHHHHAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"-whenever she is in a pinch. Abilities Because her DNA is fused with that of a patas monkey, she can reach speeds up to 55 kilometers an hour. Attack Shortcake summons her tambourine by saying "Shortcake Tambourine"! She then taps her tambourine on her hands three time, summoning a glitter ball. She spins around and produces more glitter, hence creating a glitter ball. She then says "Ribbon Shortcake Attack!" She taps the tambourine again to release the glitter ball toward the enemy. Stats ''Magical Power: ''♡♡♡♡♡/5 ''Combat: ''♡♡♡/5 ''Teamwork: ''♡♡/5 ''Charisma: ''♡♡♡♡/5 ''Speed: ''♡♡♡♡♡/5 ''Intelligence: '♡♡/5 Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Red Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Category:Japanesenerd247 Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine